How Lily Makes A Difference
by Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi
Summary: Lily survives the attack on Godric's Hallow. How will that change the course of the future? Read to found out how one little change can make a difference in the world. Sev/Lily H/Hr/L/DG Nev/OC Dumbledore, Ron, Molly and Ginny bashing. Adopted From SamHelenCarterMagnus
1. How Lily Lives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

How Lily Makes a Difference~

Chapter 1~

The Potter-Evans small family was enjoying a nice dinner that Lily Potter had cooked for just the three of them in the Potter family.

It had been less then three months since a prophecy regarding the youngest Potter was made.

It went like this: "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

The prophecy was spoken to Albus Dumbledore by Sybil Trelawney. The headmaster of Hogwarts immediately told the Potter family of the danger once he realized it was the infant Harry Potter that the prophecy was speaking about.

Lily, James and little Harry had to go into hiding to avoid their youngest addition getting attention from the Dark Lord.  
Sirius and Remus were away on business for the Order of the Phoenix. Peter would check in every few days since he was just made secret keeper a week before.  
Sirius had said that he would be the less likely choice to be sought out by the Death Eaters.  
James Potter had to take his family into hiding when they heard the prophecy from Dumbledore. Voldemort didn't just want to kill him and Lily but he wanted to kill their son Harry who was supposed to defeat the dark lord.  
They had taken care of their wills the week before and they were being followed to the letter. The Goblins knew about them and respected the Potter family. The Goblins were also warned against the meddling of Dumbledore who had taken an unhealthy interest in Harry and their lives after learning of the prophecy.  
Their son Harry James Potter was sitting on his high chair throwing potatoes at his amused father.  
"Stop that now Harry." Lily said. Harry immediately stopped and looked up at his mothers bright green eyes that he shared with her. The boy knew when to listen to his mother.  
James laughed.  
"Little tyke sure knows when to listen." James said.  
"If only his father would." Lily said with a stern look that showed she meant business.  
James mock pouted, even with his wife's mean look that was directed at him.  
"Maybe Harry will consider teaching me." James said in his usual joking manner.  
"Let's hope so." Lily said.  
Lily took her fifteen month old son out of his high chair; it was time for his bedtime.

"Time for bed, little one." Lily spoke softly to her son.  
Harry immediately began to play with his mom's red locks.  
They heard the front gate explode. The two adults looked at each other in horror.  
Lily moved closer to the stairs and James stood his ground near the door. He looked out the peephole.  
"Lily, take Harry and go!" James Potter yelled to his frightened wife. "It's him!"  
That was enough to get Lily to run up the stairs clutching her two year old son in her arms. Harry was staying remarkably quiet considering the situation he was in.  
"It'll be alright my boy." Lily said to calm herself. Lily ran up to the nursery. She was clinging to her son very tightly.  
"Avada Kedavra!" A horrible voice shouted from downstairs. Lily knew what had happened. Her beloved James had died.  
That's when Harry began to cry. He knew that he had lost his father.  
Lily took out her wand. She was ready to fight for her son.  
The door was blasted down and a snake like face showed himself.  
"Stand aside filthy little mudblood." The man spoke.  
"No! You will not get my son. You will never have our Harry!" Lily said. She shot a hex toward the dark lord.  
He just managed to put up a shield in time. He snarled. No mudblood would best him.  
The two began a battle that sent the killing curse and many other hexes.  
Voldemort sent a cutting hex towards Lily. She had already shielding his other hex; she didn't have time to shield herself. She only managed to protect her son.  
Lily fell when the hex hit her. She was now bleeding from a cut that went from her left to right shoulder. It was in a jagged pattern.  
She had to save her only son but she didn't know how to. Now Harry was a few feet from his mother.  
The small toddler waddled over to Voldemort who didn't notice him.  
Voldemort raised his wand to put the killing curse on the young mother.  
"Avada Kedavra!" The snake shouted.  
"No, no mummy!" Harry said before diving in front of the killing curse. Lily watched in horror as her little boy got hit by the green jet of the curse. Some of it deflected and hit Lily. She slumped over and was now bleeding from her right cheek.  
The curse that hit Harry and Lily rebounded and hit Voldemort with full force.  
He disappeared in a horrendous scream.  
Once he was gone Harry walked over to his bleeding, unmoving mother.  
"Mummy up. Mummy up! Go safe." Harry shook his mother. In a white flash they disappeared from Godric's Hallow and the two hurt Potters lay in a golden field covered in light crunchy snow.  
He saw his mother looking at him weakly.  
"You are your father's son." Lily said before going back into a much needed sleep. Harry relaxed when he realized that his mother was still alive but she would need immediate mediwitch or medical treatment.  
Harry brought up a small hand to his forehead. He was bleeding too.  
He had to help his mom; she could be dying from blood loss. He was only a year and a half old and he didn't know what he was supposed to do.  
Then Harry had an idea.  
"Tippy!" He called out in his small child like voice.  
A loud pop and a strange creature stood before him. This strange creature was a house elf. Tippy was the last one left in the Potter household after the Potter Manor had been completely destroyed except for the precious library that was now stored in a trunk.  
"What happened little master?" The bewildered elf asked. She was shocked at how badly her mistress and little master was injured.  
"Bad man hurt mummy and daddy." Harry said in his toddler speech.  
Tippy nodded. Her master was dead and her mistress was well on her way.  
"Okay I have a place to hide until mistress and you are better." Tippy said. She touched both injured Potters and they popped away to another location.

Lily slowly opened her eyes. She hurt so much but it compare to the hurt she felt over her dear James's death. She had awake long enough to see that Harry had survived just like the prophecy had said.  
"Mistress is awake! Tippy is relieved."  
Lily looked over to see an excitable elf by her side. Harry was asleep in a crib like structure.  
"Tippy, where are we?" Lily asked. She felt strange.  
"We are in Tippy's first master's home. No one is here. You are safe from the death followers." Tippy said.  
"What happened? We were in a field...?" Lily trailed off.  
"Little master did accidental magic to protect you. Then he's called to Tippy and Tippy brought you here." Tippy said.  
"Thank you." Lily put her hand on the small creatures shoulder as a sign of thanks.  
"No problem mistress." The elf bowed and brought her a tray of food.  
"Tippy, what are mine and Harry's injuries?" Lily asked.  
"Little master has small lightning scar on his forehead. You has a similar scar on your right cheek and a big one across yours shoulder and chest. I tried to fix them but they are tainted with dark magic. I am sorry I could not do more." Tippy dipped her head.  
"It's alright Tippy. You took care of us. Now you should take care of yourself and the little one." Lily looked to the elf's stomach.  
"Of course mistress but I am always there to take care of you." Tippy said.  
In a few days they were able to leave the small and dark house.  
Lily carried Harry in her arms and apparated to a small suburb in London. She had a lot of Muggle money in a bank account thanks to a business she invested in under a false name.  
She and Harry were to be known as Lily and Harry Morgan. Lily bought a small three bedroom house.  
She transfigured everything to make it look nicer.  
Tippy came to live with them and to help them in the house. She just had to stay out of sight for the Muggle's sake.  
They were safe from Voldemort, Dumbledore and the Wizarding World… for now.


	2. The Life of the Morgans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

How Lily Makes a Difference~

Chapter 2~

It had been nearly seven years since Lily and Harry escaped death. They were now living in a suburb in Main London called Moor wind.

They had enough money to live peacefully as the Morgans.

Lily had cut off all ties with the magical world except for the three house elves that she had under her roof. Tippy had given birth to twins, a rare occurrence with house elves. Tippy named them Dobby and Pip.

Normally new house elves were sent to another Wizarding family but Lily and Harry bonded with them. That meant that the House of Potter officially owned them, though Lily hated to think in such crude terms.

Tippy and her children loved to work for the Potters.

Lily never kept up with what happened in the Wizarding world. She would when Harry was ten to see how much would change. Lily just wanted to protect her children.

Lily had gotten pregnant almost a year and a half after she and Harry had come to live in Moor wind. It was three months before Harry turned four.

She didn't tell Harry or Tippy who the father was at the time even though she knew very well who he was.

On May 23rd, Lily gave birth to a little girl that she named Karalina Minerva Serene Snape, but she was known as Karalina Morgan in the Muggle world.

Harry James Severus Potter was quite happy to be a big brother. He was almost five years old when Kara was born into their family.

Harry and Kara were at school at the moment. Lily had just finished work at the local grocery store. Lily didn't want to really do anything Muggle related work wise so she just settled to work as a cashier. She was the manager of it and very well loved by all the workers and customers. A few times Lily thought she was recognized but nothing ever came of it.

Lily walked into her living room and threw herself on the couch.

"You okay miss?" Pip asked. She had been dusting the living room.

"Yeah I'm fine Pip just a stressful day at work." Lily said.

"Would miss like me to draw up a bath for her?" Pip asked. Lily smiled.

"That would be nice Pip. You can start after Harry and Kara gets here. I want to see how they did today." Lily said.

Pip nodded and bowed. She went back to dusting.

Lily relaxed on the couch. They did have a television but Lily didn't like to watch it all that much because after so many years in the Wizarding world the shows and movies on it tended to confuse her somewhat. Known as a genius in both the Muggle and the Wizard world Lily hate to be confused.

It was just after graduation at Hogwarts, Lily learned about her true origins at Gringotts during a blood ritual. What she learned was that she; Lily was only adopted by the Evans. Lily was actually a pureblood witch, the last in the line of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.

Harry knew about this and also the fact that his father was heir to the other two founders of Hogwarts. Lily and Harry spent an hour each and every day studying different subjects of magic. Today was going to be about Animagus.

Lily herself was an Animagus. When Lily had found out about her husbands Animagus form she made him get registered and then he helped her to transform.

Lily became a large green and black boa constrictor. James loved her for it even if anything to do with snakes was a mark of darker wizards, Lily was not dark.

While Lily loved her late husband she also loved another. She only realized this after James had died and Lily hated herself for it.

The last seven years of her and Harry's life had been the most relaxing she had ever had.

As she relaxed Lily began to fall asleep on the couch.

_Dream sequence~_

_Lily sat on the red sofa in her new living room. With the money she had in her Muggle accounts she was able to buy an unassuming house in a Muggle neighborhood._

_Lily had bought the house only a week after her lovely husband died. She still grieved for him._

_It was now nearly a year later. Harry was two years and three months old._

_"Are you alright mistress?" Tippy asked._

_"Look after Harry Tippy; I need to go for a walk to clear my head." Lily said as she got up. Lily apparated to the girl's bathroom, in the Leaky Cauldron. She placed a glamour charm on herself. She now had blonde hair and brown eyes._

_Lily needed to be with her world just one last time._

_She walked past the barkeep and went through the entrance to Diagon alley. Lily had no idea why she had come here. It was much too dangerous because she was currently hiding from the world she grew up in._

_Lily walked into the local café that was next to Gringotts. She spotted someone she never thought she would see again._

_"Severus." She whispered._

_Severus Tobias Snape sat in the furthest corner. He wore teacher robes from Hogwarts. Lily guessed that he was the potions master now._

_She wondered what manipulations Dumbledore performed on her school friend to get him to agree to teach children._

_Lily always knew he would do well but it was at the expense of her and she knew that as well. Maybe that was what the old coot used on him._

_She traveled across the café and sat right across from Severus._

_"Miss, I'm not interested." Severus said without looking at her._

_"Severus Tobias Snape. I need to talk to you in a more private setting." Lily whispered._

_Severus looked up at the blonde woman before him. She seemed familiar… why?_

_He nodded and the pair stood up. They went into the back room of the café._

_"Alright miss, you have my attention. Now how do you know me?" Severus asked._

_Lily waved her wand and her glamour charm fell away._

_Severus looked at her with his jaw dropped to the floor._

_"L-Lily?" Severus managed to get out._

_"Yes Severus. After James died, Harry managed to rescue him and me due to accidental magic." Lily said._

_"What happened?" Severus traced the scar on her cheek and across her chest. It sent shivers up her spine._

"_A Cutting hex." That was the only explanation that Lily gave. Severus looked angry for a moment but it soon disappeared when he looked into Lily's green eyes._

_"I love you Lily." Severus said._

_Lily didn't speak right away. She was shocked by that new could he love her? Why did he love her?_

_That's when Lily realized that she too loved him._

_"I- I love you too Severus." Lily said. They both began to kiss._

_They put up a silencing and locking charm._

_They truly let their love show for each other in the back room of the café that day._

_End of Dream sequence~_

Lily woke up to being nudged by her daughter.

"Kara? What time is it?" Lily asked her five year old daughter.

"We just finished school mommy. You were dreaming." Kara giggled.

"Guess what mom?" Eight year old Harry asked his mother.

"What my young son?" Lily asked in a mock bow as she sat up on the couch.

Both Harry and Kara giggled.

"I got invited to a birthday party." Harry took out the invitation and literally shoved it in Lily's face with excitement.

Lily took the invitation. It was to the ninth birthday party of a Hermione Granger. It was her ninth birthday on the nineteenth of September. That was only a week away.

"This is the new girl? Her parents are dentists right?" Lily asked her son.

"Yep, she is really nice, not many people like her because she is really smart but I like her a lot." Harry said in a rushed voice.

"Really?" Lily asked with a knowing smile. The smile vanished as soon as it came. She would hate to tell her son that she already made a marriage contract with the Lovegoods. Perhaps there was a way for this Hermione to have a marriage contract with her only son.

The smile came back as she looked at her son.

Harry nodded at his mother's comment blushing.

"I'll go and R.S.V.P right away." Lily said. Maybe get them to come over for dinner so that she could look little Hermione Granger over first.

Her son's future is very important.


	3. Meeting Hermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

How Lily Makes A Difference~

Chapter 3~

It was yet another cloudy day in the suburbs of London. The Sun was quite rare though during the summer there was more then enough for kids to play around in outside.

It had been two days since Lily had called the Grangers. The couple had agreed whole heartedly to come over to the Potter's home for a cup of tea and was quite happy that their reclusive daughter had made a good friend.

_~Flashback~_

_Lily walked over to the phone in the kitchen. Tippy had already begun to make dinner for the three of them._

_Lily looked back over to her son. He seemed almost giddy with excitement._

_Kara had run upstairs to do homework. While she was only five years old Kara was a very smart young girl and already in the second grade._

_Lily heard the rings on the waited patiently for the Grangers to answer the phone._

_She was very glad that she grew up a Muggle otherwise she would have no idea what a telephone was. The Wizarding world was so backwards in many ways._

_"Granger residence." A young voice answered the phone._

_Lily smiled. This must be Hermione._

_"Hello, I'm Mrs. Morgan. Are you Hermione?" Lily asked._

_"Yes… why do you want to know ma'am?" The little girl on the other end of the telephone asked almost with hesitancy._

_That worried Lily. Harry did tell her that she was bullied more then him at school because of two front teeth that were slightly bigger then the average._

_"My son would like to go to your party. Can you give the phone to your mom or dad Hermione?"_

_"Ummm…where are... oh... yeah sure. Hold on a second Mrs. Morgan." Hermione said._

_The phone fell mostly silent with the exception of muffled shouts of 'mom'._

_Lily waited patiently for the phone to be handed to Mrs. Granger._

_"Did they say if we could go yet mom?" Harry asked with excitement._

_Lily brought a finger to her lips signaling for Harry to be quiet. Harry stood beside his mom waiting anxiously for an answer._

_"Hello Mrs. Morgan?" A voice echoed on the phone line._

_"Oh, hello there. It's Lily Morgan speaking. I called to R.S.V.P to your daughter's birthday party." Lily said._

_"Oh thank you. We have already had 16 say they couldn't come." Mrs. Granger said._

_"16! Isn't that a lot to say no in only a half hour from receiving the invitation?" Lily asked bewildered._

_"Hermione go upstairs and do your homework." Lily heard Mrs. Granger tell her daughter before returning to the phone line._

_"Not many kids take to our little Hermione because of her love of school. I'm so glad you and your son will be able to make it."_

_"If it's alright with you and Hermione I would like to bring my little daughter Kara with us."_

_"Oh that's completely fine Mrs. Morgan."_

_"Please call me Lily." Lily spoke into the phone. Harry was still anxiously awaiting a reply from his mother._

_"Yes." Lily mouthed to her son. Harry broke into a large grin and ran off to tell his sister._

_"In that case call me Emma. Is that all M... Lily?" Emily asked._

_"I was wondering if your family could come over for a nice cup of tea and a chat." Lily asked._

_"That would be lovely." Emily said._

_"Would Wednesday be alright with you?"_

_"That would be just fine. What is your address?" Emily asked._

_"15 Ridgeway Lane in Moor Wind." Lily said._

_"Really? We're just a block away. My family will see you then."_

_"Thank you. Goodbye." Lily said before she hung up the phone._

_~End of Flashback~_

It was now Wednesday and nearing suppertime.

Lily walked into the kitchen. Tippy was making supper.

"Tippy is done mistress." Tippy bowed before popping the dinner to the table.

"Dobby helped." Another smaller house elf smiled. Lily smiled back.

"Thank you Tippy and Dobby. Now Tippy you sure you'll be able to find a place to stay tonight with your children?"

Lily asked.

"Of course mistress. Wees will be fine." Tippy said. The three house elves popped out.

"Kids! Time to come downstairs!" Lily called to her children.

She heard the rushing and loud noises that came with hurrying feet down a set of stairs.

"No running!" Lily called.

"Sorry mum." The two children shouted. The rushing of feet slowed down. Lily smiled. She was glad that she had such well behaved children or she would be in over her head.

Harry and Kara walked in. They were casually dressed but they looked nice.

"Love the outfits kids." Lily kissed the tops of their foreheads. "The Grangers should be here any minute now." Lily said.

"You'll like Hermione a lot mom." Harry told his mother.

"If you like her then I like her." Lily hugged her son. Lily just hoped that her assumptions about the young girl were correct.

Both Harry and Kara said she had a different energy around her. Lily believed that she knew what that meant.

"Okay kids feel free to watch the television until the Grangers arrive." Lily said.

The kids nodded and rushed off to the living room. Lily began to pace in the kitchen/ Dining room. She was very nervous about this meeting, she could see how Harry talked about Hermione and she wanted her son to be happy.

The door bell rang. Lily hurried to the main room where the front door was, yet in her hurry she managed to stay composed. Even though her son looked at her in amusement as she reached the main room. He tended to know what others emotions were at any time.

"Excited are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh hush you." Lily said sternly but her face clearly showed amusement at her own expense.

"Got it!" Kara jumped up. She rushed to the door to answer it before her mother.

"What did I say about running Kara?" Lily asked with a hand on her hips.

"Sorry mom." Kara apologized while opening the door. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Hermione. We welcome you to our home." Kara gave a cute little girl curtsey.

The Grangers walked into the main room while smiling at the little girl who clearly had been brought up well, possibly more so then their own daughter who they loved more then the world.

"Thank you." Mr. Granger said.

Kara smiled and stood beside her mom.

"Hi Harry." A bushy haired girl waved to Harry.

"Hi Hermione. Thanks for coming." Harry smiled at his friend.

"Have a seat at the table." Lily said as they walked into the kitchen. The Grangers filed in and sat on one side of the table. Lily and her two children sat across from them.

"So Harry tells me that you two are dentists?" Lily asked beginning a conversation with the adults.

Hermione looked towards Harry and smiled. She didn't recognize Kara though.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are?" Hermione said to Kara.

"That's alright. I'm Karalina but I like Kara better. I'm five years old. Harry is my big brother." Kara said.

"If you don't mind me saying Kara, you don't look much like Harry and you only seem to have your moms red hair." Hermione said as she noted her friend's sister's features.

"That's because we have different dads." Harry said before he put a fork full of potatoes in his mouth.

"We see him every now and then but it's not safe for him." Kara said.

Hermione looked very confused but proceeded to nod her head.

"I have my dads hazel grey eyes and his cheekbones but my moms red hair but mine is straight." Kara said proudly.

"Cool, so why did your mom want my parents here?" Hermione asked.

"Don't really know Hermione. I think she just wants to get to know your parents." Harry said.

"Yeah she hasn't many friends since we came to live here." Kara said.

The three children fell silent and began to listen in on the adults' conversation.

"Yeah my little Hermione likes to read." Dan Granger said.

"Harry doesn't like reading as much but he loves school and Kara is my little genius." Lily said.

All three unknowingly to the oldest blushed profusely at the praise. They were used to it by now but it still made them self conscious.

"We hated moving but we needed to relocate the practice. There wasn't much business in our old hometown." Emily Granger, who preferred to be called Emma, said.

"I've never been too good at making friends." Hermione said quietly.

"I'm your friend." Harry said.

Hermione smiled at the black haired, green eyed boy. Lily smiled at her son pausing in her conversation with Emma and Dan Granger. He had always been very friendly and brought the best out of people.

"So how did you come to Moor wind?" Dan asked Lily.

Lily almost immediately teared up.

"If it's too hard to talk about…" Emma trailed off unsure.

"No, I should talk about it. When Harry was fifteen months old, on Halloween, our family was attacked. Harry and I made it out with severe injuries but my husband James did not make it. We moved here and took on a different name so the man who attacked us followers couldn't get us too." Lily said.

Harry hugged his crying mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lily. It must have been difficult to move on." Emma said. Dan nodded his agreement.

"At first it was hard but one day I ran into an old school friend and we discovered our love for one another." Lily said.

"But no one else is here?" Dan spoke in a question.

"It would be too dangerous for Severus to be her all the time. He comes over once every month or two to spend time with his daughter." Lily said.

Dan and Emma nodded their understanding.

The group finished eating and headed into the living room.

The kids were laughing and giggling over something Harry had done.

"I feel weird." Hermione said suddenly.

"What is it?" Harry asked worried. The Grangers looked on with worry for their daughter.

"I don't really know. I look at someone and they have a strange glow around them." Hermione said.

"Who can you see this glow around?" Lily asked.

"I see it around you, Harry and Kara, Mrs. Morgan. What is it?" Hermione asked.

Over her entire years as a witch Lily researched all kinds of magical abilities. Hermione had one that was somewhat uncommon in the magical world but it did confirm Lily's suspicions about the young girl her son was friends with.

"Can someone tell us what is going on?" Dan demanded. He and his wife still looked worried but they were less then pleased that they weren't aware of all the facts.

Harry and Kara were helping Hermione to relax. A magic ability had just reared itself and it was always confusing.

Dan and Emma, your daughter is a witch and she is sensing our magic cores." Lily said.

The room grew very quite. Hermione, Harry and Kara looked very pleased. Dan and Emma weren't sure what to think. Lily just looked very awkward.

"Our daughter is what!?" Dan seemed a bit enraged at what he thought was an insult.

"Hey, don't yell at our mom." Harry said a bit of anger peaking into his voice and demeanor.

"It's fine my boy. Mr. Granger when I referred to your daughter as a witch I was not insulting her. It's a gift to be magical." Lily said quickly diffusing the hostile situation.

The Grangers just looked at her willing to let her explain.

"Sit down and let me explain." Lily said.


	4. A New Witch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

How Lily Makes A Difference~

Chapter 4~

Dan and Emma sat on the red couch. Harry, Hermione and Kara stayed standing next to the television.

Lily sighed. She really hadn't expected to have to explain it this soon and for it to go as badly as it did.

"I want to know what is going on with my daughter." Dan demanded.

"Yes and I said that I would explain. It's best to just tell you everything all at once. Kara and I are witches, Harry is a wizard. Basically we are magical. Your daughter is what we call a muggleborn, a witch or wizard that is born to two non magical humans. Your daughter has already shown a somewhat rare magical ability called core sensing."

"She's a witch?" Emma Granger asked confused.

"Yes. There is an entire magical society hidden from the Muggle world." Lily said.

"How can magic be real? It's only a fantasy cooked up by over imaginative children." Dan Granger said.

Harry frowned at that statement.

"That's not very nice." Kara said.

"Mr. Granger I assure you that magic is real. Kara and I are witches and Harry is a wizard. Also from what I have seen tonight your daughter is magical as well. Kara, honey go get my wand. It's in my jewelry case." Lily told her youngest child and only daughter.

Kara ran off upstairs.

"I can see that you two do not believe what I am telling you so I will have to give a demonstration before explaining further." Lily said.

The adults and children waited in awkward silence until Kara came bounding sown the stairs carrying a stick of wood, also known as a magical wand.

"Here you go mommy." Kara handed Lily her wand by the tip, which was how it was safely done.

Emma and Dan looked at it not completely believing magic could come from a stick of wood.

"Harry what spell should I use to convince the Grangers I speak the truth?" Lily asked her son.

Harry seemed to think for a moment.

"How about the spell Tarantallegra,mom?" Harry asked.

Lily smiled. That spell was unconventional but absolute genius in making Muggles believe in magic. It caused the legs of the target to dance wildly out of control.

"Use it on me mommy." Kara said.

"Alright, darling. Dan, Emma, pay close attention to the spell and its effects." Lily instructed. She pointed her wand at her daughter. "Tarantallegra!"

After a millisecond delay Kara's legs began to dance wildly from her body while her torso stayed quite still.

Dan, Emma and Hermione looked around wildly. Emma was quite shocked at the effects of the spell used on the young girl.

"Is that safe?" Emma asked.

"Yes, though it is usually used to distract someone in a duel." Lily said.

Lily muttered the counter curse.

Emma and Dan stepped back almost three feet.

Kara stopped dancing and giggled.

"That tickled mommy." Kara said.

"Okay we believe you now." Dan said.

"Good. Now as I was saying before we are magical save for you two Dan and Emma. We are not really the Morgan's as many in this neighborhood believe. We are the Potters though Kara has her father's surname Snape. When Harry was fifteen months old a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort killed my husband James Potter and Harry's father. Then he hit me with a cutting hex with left a rather large scar across my chest." Lily showed them the top of her scar which peeked out from under her shirt. "He then tried to kill Harry because he believes that Harry has the power to defeat him which he did. The killing curse rebounded from Harry leaving a scar on his forehead and a small checkmark like scar on my cheek. Voldemort simply vanished though I do not believe he is dead." Lily said.

"Oh you poor dear." Emma said. She really felt sorry for the woman who had to go through so much and be strong for her children.

Lily smiled at the slightly older woman before continuing her story.

"Harry's accidental magic kicked in and we apparated into a field- apparition which is a way of instantaneous travel. Harry called Tippy the Potter family house elf and she helped us to recover from our injuries. Then we came to live here with Tippy and her children Dobby and Pip. I had Kara about two years later when I ran into an old school friend. He visits only once every month or so. It's so that we and he remain safe." Lily said.

Dan and Emma remained silent. They believed Lily and her children. Magic was real!

"What does this mean for our Hermione?" Emma asked.

"She will receive a letter on the day she turns eleven. Since Hermione has a late September birthday, she will start a month before she turns twelve which will be the same year that Harry will be going. Hogwarts is the magical equivalent to a school." Lily explained Hogwarts quickly before the Grangers had a chance to ask about it.

"So, Hermione will be attending this school with your son. I'm assuming, later your daughter?" Dan asked.

"Yes but I'm afraid I have another reason for inviting you here." Lily said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked before her parents could. She was truly curious about what Harry's mom had to say and was borderline ecstatic about being a witch. Okay, borderline was a lie, she was beyond hyper but she was raised to be a polite young lady. Magic seemed amazing and now she was a witch. That meant she had even more in common with Harry. Just thinking about him made her blush.

"What!? There couldn't possibly be more?" Dan asked.

"There is. As a muggleborn your daughter will be treated badly by most of her peers and because every child requires a magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts and a supreme manipulator he will sell off your daughter to a pureblood to use as a slave or she will be given no job in the Wizarding world and sent back to the Muggle world." Lily said.

Dan and Emma looked ready to object. Hermione grew pale. Harry saw how Hermione reacted and hugged her to reassure her. Hermione smiled at Harry. She knew that he would keep her safe.

"Well if that's the case we just don't let her go to that school." Emma said. Her husband nodded his agreement.

"All magical children must go to Hogwarts to train their abilities or catastrophe befalls them." Lily said.

"What do you suggest then, so that we can protect our little girl?" Dan asked.

"Do you see the way that my son and your daughter interact?" Lily asked.

The Grangers nodded.

"Well my son has three titles that he is a direct heir to pass on; Potter, Peverell and Emrys. This is done by marrying three wives and each wife bears an heir to each house. Harry already has a marriage contract to Luna Lovegoods for the Peverell house and another for the Emrys house. All that is left is the Potter house." Lily said.

All three Grangers and even Harry and Kara looked at Lily with complete surprise.

"You want our Hermione to marry Harry?" Dan asked.

"Yes. One, it is the only way to completely protect her from evils of the Wizarding world and two, Harry and Hermione clearly care for one another, perhaps even love each other." Lily said.

Emma and Dan saw this with the children. They nodded.

"Hermione would you like to be my wife?" Harry asked Hermione holding her hands.

Hermione beamed.

"Yes of course!" Hermione squealed and hugged Harry who smiled back at her.

"Well it seems Hermione has made up her mind so we will say okay to the contract." Emma said as Dan nodded.

"When does the contract have to be fulfilled for the contract to work?" Dan asked.

"Once they get their Hogwarts letters. They will be married through the Goblins at Gringotts. All the girls will meet Harry a month before so that they can get to know one another. All three girls will be married to Harry at the same time." Lily said.

"Alright, but no extracurricular activities until their older." Dan said.

"I agree but each house requires a child before the age of sixteen." Lily said.

Dan looked like he was struggling not to argue but after a few moments he calmed down.

"Alright but they can't have sex until Hermione is at least fifteen." Emma said.

"That's fine with us Mr. Granger." Harry said.

"Of course, daddy. I would like to at least wait awhile before I get pregnant. I still have school to worry about." Hermione said.

Dan and Emma seemed calm by their soon to be nine year old daughters answer.

"Would you like dessert?" Lily asked as everyone walked back into the dining room and kitchen.

There was a long journey ahead of them.


	5. A Closer Relationship Another Betrothed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

How Lily Makes A Difference~

Chapter 5~

A few years have passed by. Harry and Hermione became very close. They went to each others birthdays parties when no other kids would come.

Harry was now ten; he would be eleven in three months. Hermione was already eleven; she would be twelve in five months.

Today was May the 23rd and it was Kara's ninth birthday and she was still asleep.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Harry jumped on his little sister's bed.

"I'm up jeez." Kara sat up slowly.

"Dobby and Pip made you your favorite birthday breakfast." Harry said before bounding back downstairs.

Harry hurried into the kitchen so he could set the table for breakfast.

Last year Tippy had died from an old house elf illness for which there was no cure. It had been a sad time for Harry, Lily, Kara, Hermione, Dobby and Pip. The two younger house elves vowed to continue to serve the Potter-Evans family for as long as they lived.

When Hermione had first met the three house elves she hated how they were used as slaves but Lily explained how house elves needed a masters magic to survive or they would die prematurely.

Hermione knew that there were some things about the Wizarding world that was different and prejudiced.

Harry set a plate for himself, his mother, Kara, Dobby, Pip and a surprise guest for Kara.

"Thank you master Harry." Pip said.

Pip was the more mature and stoic of the two house elves that still resided in the Potter home. Dobby was very excitable and clearly favored Harry above Kara and Lily. Maybe it had to do with Harry being the only boy that he could fawn over.

"Thank you from me master Harry!" Dobby squeaked.

Lily walked into the kitchen wearing a housecoat.

"It smells so good and delicious you guys." Lily said as she breathed in the multiple aromas of the special breakfast for Kara.

Only a few moments later Kara came down the stairs still dressed in her pink princess pajamas. Kara was going into eighth grade in the fall since she had the brains of her mother both magical and Muggle.

Harry and Hermione decided that they would do their best in school. They were graduated from high school in less then a month.

While they weren't really young prodigies, they did get some attention from the Muggle media. Luckily Harry avoided showing his scars in any pictures or using his real names.

Hermione's parents were proud of their little Hermione, especially since she is a Muggle prodigy and a witch as well.

It took a bit for them to get used to the magic but they understood the secrecy behind it.

"Wow. That looks really good and smells delicious" Kara said as she breathed in the English breakfast.

"Before we eat, we are going to give you your presents." Lily said stopping her daughter from dishing out her food.

"Uh… okay then. What is it?" Kara asked with patience that every parent wished for in their child.

"Here it is." Lily waved her wand and a very tall box wrapped in green and yellow wrapping stood.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

Lily and Harry grinned mischievously.

"Open it up and find out sis." Harry said.

Kara walked over to the present and began to unwrap it. One length of the box had a handle so Kara grabbed it and the box opened up.

"Daddy!" Kara squealed before hugging her father who had been hiding in the box.

A tall thin man stepped out of the box smiling. Those who didn't know him well would say that seeing a smile on his face would have sent them running but this family sure didn't run away.

"Hi, my little princess. You are getting so old!" The man exclaimed ruffling Kara's wavy red hair.

"I am not!" Kara said defiantly. "Mommy tell him." Kara all but demanded.

Harry started to laugh.

"And what is so funny young man?" The man asked the boy who would later hopefully become his step son.

"Nothing Sev, nothing at all." Harry said as he finished laughing.

"Now we can eat." Lily said.

Severus Snape is a tall man with slightly long black hair that appeared greasy but really wasn't and shimmering hazel grey eyes that simply took Lily's breath away.

The family including the elves sat down at the table to a large scrumptious breakfast.

"Sorry I couldn't come at all this school year kiddo. Dumbledore _insists_ on preparing the school for your brother's arrival many months in advance." Severus said.

"Sorry." Harry said to both his sister and to Severus. It was small things like this that proved to Severus that Harry wasn't as arrogant as his father or a mean bully.

"Think nothing of it Harry. He's here now." Kara smiled at her father and Harry.

The six of them chatted idly over the next half hour as they ate.

Kara had the day off of school to spend with Severus and Lily. Harry was going to school to spend the day learning with his betrothed.

After breakfast everyone got ready. Lily, Severus and Kara were off to an amusement park and later ice cream.

Harry got picked by Hermione and her parents in their big van.

"Did you wish Kara a happy birthday from me love?" Hermione kissed Harry's cheek.

"I forgot." Harry said.

Hermione glared at him and smacked his shoulder.

"Ow. I'll tell her after school or better yet you can tell her yourself when you see her at the party." Harry said as he was rubbing his shoulder from the pain.

Hermione could hit hard.

Harry and Hermione had taken a lot of defensive fighting classes as well as their magical training.

They are both skilled in Karate and wandless as well as wordless magic.

Emma and Dan Granger smiled. The two were really made for each other. Hopefully the other two girls Harry had to marry wouldn't get in the way of them.

The Grangers dropped Hermione and Harry off at their high school and drover off wishing them a good day.

"Hey look it's the freak duo." An older boy around seventeen pointed at the two preteens. This boy was Peter Hansen, a tenth grader. He had failed two grades and held back.

Usually kids would look away or try to get away but Harry and Hermione stood their ground.

Hermione looked the bully in the eye.

"Seriously, the 'Freak Duo'. That's the best your brain could come up with?" Hermione asked in utter disbelief.

"Why you little!" Peter raised his voice and began to clench his fists. He took a swing at Hermione. She ducked.

"Mr. Hansen!" Mrs. Yasertil, a very stern teacher shrieked.

"Damn it!" Peter cursed under his breath.

"Detention for attempting to assault a fellow student." Mrs. Yasertil led the teenage delinquent away.

"Must you antagonize them?" Harry asked as he kissed his wife to be's neck.

"Yes. They frustrate me." Hermione said.

The two headed into the school. For the rest of the day nothing much happened at school.

They enjoyed taking their classes and discussing them with each other. While there are other smart kids at the school Harry and Hermione felt that only the two them could understand each other.

Once the final bell rang Harry and Hermione headed to a local park like they usually did after school was done for the day.

They sat on the swings just talking quietly. They always came to the park after school to unwind.

It was getting close to supper and Kara's party would be taking place soon. Hermione and Harry got up to leave for Harry's house but were stopped by a quiet pop and a voice.

"Are you sure this is where you need to be Luna?" A man's voice asked.

Harry and Hermione sneaked a peek at the oddly dressed duo.

"Yes daddy. I have a feeling that I should be here now." A young blonde girl said.

Harry stepped towards them though he wasn't really sure why he was doing it.

"Do you need help sir?" Harry asked the older man.

"I'm not really sure." The man said in a mumbled voice mostly to himself.

"Of course we don't daddy we already found what would be here." The girl, Luna said.

"We have?" Her father asked.

"Yes daddy. This is Harry Potter." Luna giggled.

Hermione frowned while Harry looked confused.

"How do you know me?" Harry asked.

"You should know me silly. I'm Luna Lovegood, one of your betrothed." Luna giggled.


	6. Learning About Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

How Lily Makes A Difference~

Chapter 6~

Harry just stared straight ahead with his jaw hitting the ground.

"And just how were you able to find us?" Hermione demanded the two strange people.

"Oh, my little Luna has always been able to sense these things. I believe she got it from Saralia, her late mother." Mr. Lovegood spoke to the two shocked pre teens.

"I suspect I'm just filled with Nargles." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Huh?" Harry said, somewhat getting out of his shocked state.

"I suppose you need proper introductions or you won't trust us at all." Luna said.

"I barely do now." Hermione muttered under her breath. Harry nudged her with his elbow and a look that clearly said be nice.

"My name is Luna Lovegood and like before I said that I am one of your betrothed and this is my dad." Luna said.

"Yes, I'm Luna's father Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of the Wizarding magazine _The Quibbler_. Call me Xeno."

Mr. Lovegood said.

"Alright, you two should head to my house with us. It's my sister's birthday." Harry said. They began walking to the house that was a few blocks away.

"Your mom told us about Luna before. Why wouldn't your mom tell us that she was also barmy?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Hey be nice. She may be a little out there but maybe that's just the way she is or maybe she went through a major personality change after her mom died." Harry shrugged.

He looked behind him to make sure the Lovegoods were following them.

"I guess so but still…" Hermione trailed off looking unsure of her.

"As an example say that people thought you were weird for liking books and reading but you thought that it was perfectly normal for you. I'm guessing that it's the same with Luna." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry. You're actually right." Hermione smiled and gave her future husband a hug and a kick kiss on the cheek before resuming walking.

Behind them Xeno and Luna listened in on the conversation that Hermione and Harry were having.

"I like him. He's nice." Luna spoke in the same dreamy voice as before.

"Me too, he'll be the perfect husband for you girls." Xeno said with a smile. The rest of the walk was done in relative silence. Thankfully they didn't have to go far.

"Here we are. 15 Ridgeway Lane in Moor wind." Harry gestured to a small but very classic looking house.

"Ooh that is quite lovely." Luna said.

"Thanks. Though mom said after Kara and I are both in Hogwarts were going to either move to Prince Manor or Potter Manor." Harry said.

"Come inside. Mrs. Potter should still be getting the party ready for Kara." Hermione said.

The four walked into the house. It was covered in balloons and streamers.

"This room is completely free of Nargles though it does seem to have a large number of wrackspurts by the red balloons." Luna said.

Hermione looked very annoyed by that new and strange piece of information.

"Mom!" Harry called out.

"Harry what have I told you a…" Lily trailed off as she walked into the living room. "Xeno?"

"Hello Lily." Xeno gave a small bow.

"Wow, long time no see." Lily said still quite shocked.

"We ran into them at the park after school." Harry said.

"Bit weird really." Hermione said.

"Well come into the kitchen. Pip and Dobby can serve us some tea." Lily said. Lily walked into the kitchen first.

Luna and Xeno followed closely behind.

"I know we're magical and all but this is getting too weird for me. How is it that she knew where we were?

According to your mom said no one in the magical world even knows that you're alive." Hermione said.

"You know she might have some seer ability. My mom said that Saralia Lovegood was able to predict some things and maybe Luna inherited that but it just comes off as crazy." Harry said.

"Possibly." Hermione cocked her head as she weighed the possibilities.

The two walked into the kitchen.

"So, then you just apparated on the word of your daughter?" Lily asked. It appeared as though Harry and

Hermione walked in on the middle of the conversation.

"Of course she always seems to know more then I do." Xeno said

Luna was busy talking to Pip and Dobby.

"Children may know more but, they don't have the maturity… Look Xeno are you saying that you want Luna to spend the rest of the summer here?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I have a lot of work to do and Luna wants to know her future husband and sister wives." Xeno said.

"Alright she can stay here. Just get her stuff and we'll get her settled in." Lily said.

Xeno disappeared with a small pop. He arrived back a few minutes later with two trunks.

"Thank you for looking after her Lily. Now I gotta get going." Xeno said and disappeared with another pop.

Lily frowned. Who leaves without hugging their child and telling them that they love them?

"Well Luna it looks like you'll be staying with us for a while." Lily said.

"You mean forever." Luna said. She had her eyes cast down.

Hermione and Harry frowned.

"No sweetie. Your father said it was only for the remainder of the summer." Lily said.

"No he doesn't plan on coming back. Since mom died two years ago he's changed more then I have. He hears voices and he doesn't love me anymore." Luna said with tears evident in her voice.

This was a change from the very happy Luna only a few minutes ago.

"Okay honey do you know do you know your address?" Lily asked.

"The Rookery." Luna said shyly.

"Alright I'll be back soon." Lily said and popped out.

Hermione walked over to Luna and hugged her.

"It's alright." Hermione soothed the ten year old girl who had begun to cry.

Harry looked around awkwardly. He had never known what to do with a crying girl. He would just let Hermione handle this.

"Is new mistress okay? Pup asked Harry.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. The two house elves went back to making the birthday supper.

The front door opened.

Harry walked into the living room to see his little sister Kara and her father Severus Snape.

"How was the amusement park?" Harry asked.

"Awesome!" Kara beamed.

"Nauseating." Severus spoke in a low monotone that Harry almost didn't hear it. Harry held in a very man like giggle.

"We ran into Luna Lovegood and now her father may have abandoned her. She's crying in the kitchen with Hermione hugging her." Harry said.

"That's absoloutley horrible." Kara frowned. Severus walked into the kitchen with Harry and Kara trailing behind him.

"Oh hello Severus." Hermione said. "This is Luna."

"Yes Harry told me." Severus said.

Just then Lily popped back into the kitchen. Her face was even redder then her hair.

"That rat! I can't believe he would abandon his own child. Oh hi Severus." Lily looked to her boyfriend. "You'll never guess what I found at the Rookery. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nada. Zilch. It was void of any belongings and I found this document stellotaped to the fire place. I now have guardianship of Luna Alessandriana Lovegood." Lily said as she sat down at the kitchen table. She felt mentally exhausted.

"I'm sorry." Luna sobbed.

"Oh honey, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's, it's Xenophilius Lovegoods fault. Pip, bring Luna's stuff to the larger guest bedroom. Luna, why don't you follow her?" Lily said to the young girl.

Luna nodded and followed the small elf.

"You know you have a lot of Nargles floating around your ears." Luna told the elf as they walked upstairs.

"What's going to happen now mom?" Harry asked

"You are going to get to know one of your future wives before you get married. She'll stay with me for the year while you are at Hogwarts. Of course now I'll have to invite the last girl a lot sooner then I planned. Alright I'll call you guys down when the birthday supper is about to begin. Now go and help Luna. Severus please stay behind." Lily said.

Harry and Hermione went up the stairs.

"I don't know how to help this girl." Harry told Hermione.

"Just be her friend Harry." Hermione said.

"Alright, I suppose that will work but you know I've never been good with crying girls." Harry said. Hermione smiled and giggled.

"Yes I know. For now, just talk to her." Hermione said.

They knocked on the large guest bedroom door.

"Come in." Luna's dreamy voice echoed through the door.

"I'll go home and get my parents for the party alright?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and Hermione kissed his cheek.

Harry opened the door to the bedroom.

"Hi Luna." Harry said.

"Hello Harry."

"So… um… do you like your new room?" harry asked.

"Oh yes, it is quite lovely. Thank you for yours and your mother's hospitality in keeping me. My father always saw me as a burden since my mother died." Luna said.

"You're not a burden. From what I've see you're a little eccentric but that's what make you, you know you." Harry said.

Luna smiled and hugged Harry.

"Thanks Harry. You will make a great husband." Luna said before kissing Harry on the lips.

"So… what else do you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"What about the Nargles that seems to like to float in your ears? They usually prefer the nose but you are different." Luna smiled.

"Okay I have a topic of conversation. What are Nargles and Wrackspurts?" Harry asked.

Luna grinned and went into a half an hour long explanation.

"Harry! The Grangers are here. It's time for Kara's party." Lily yelled up the stairs.

"Would you like to join me my lady?" Harry gave a slight bow.

Luna giggled.

"I would be honored to." Luna said as she took Harry's hand and the two young children walked downstairs.


	7. A New Prophecy and the Date Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

How Lily Makes A Difference~

Chapter 7~

Only a couple of days had passed since Kara's ninth birthday since Luna had come to live with the Potter-Snape-Evans family. Lily was still in a bad mood but that was because of Xenophilius Lovegood and no one else and she made sure her children knew that.  
Luna decorated her room with the help of everyone in the house and Severus. Lily had enrolled the nine almost ten year old in Muggle School. The school had given her a standard grade test and Luna was going into the fifth grade.  
Kara was also tested again. She was going into grade ten. If she continued at the rate she was going, she would be graduated the summer before she left for Hogwarts.  
Lily was quite proud of all her children and the two that would later become her children through marriage.

Harry was glad he was going to have two lovely ladies as his wives. He told them himself. It was when he was nine that he told Hermione Granger that she was his love and would be forever. That was the day they had their first kiss.

While as a young man of only nine he knew he didn't understand love to its full extent but Harry saw how his mom acted with Severus and the memory of his deceased father and that was how he felt about Hermione and to some extent Luna so it must be love.

Today was going to be Harry's and Luna's first date. Hermione, Lily and Kara would be at the shopping mall all day today.  
Severus was at Hogwarts finishing up his last two weeks of the term. After the term at Hogwarts was finished, Severus could spend more time with his family during the summer.  
Dobby was helping Harry to pack a picnic basket. Pip would have done it but she was feeling rather ill lately.  
"Thanks Dobby." Harry smiled at the young house elf. Harry walked up to Luna's door and knocked.  
"Come in." A dreamy voice spoke through the door frame.  
Harry opened the door and walked into Luna's bedroom.  
"Hey Luna. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the back garden." Harry asked somewhat nervously.  
"I would love to. Wait for me downstairs. I have to change. I want to look pretty for you." Luna said.

"But you are pretty." Harry said.

Luna blushed unused to the compliment.

"Go you. I still want to change." Luna said her voice loosing the dreamy state but she was smiling widely at the dark haired boy.

Harry smiled and went into the kitchen. It would be his first official date with Luna. His first date with Hermione had been just two years before. It was also when Harry told Hermione how much he loved and she told him the same.  
Many thought because they were still just young children they couldn't understand love but they did.  
Harry didn't think that this date would go that well. For now they would just enjoy each others company.

Harry waited in the living room for Luna to come down the stairs. When Harry thought about, he knew it really wasn't fair for three girls to have an arranged marriage and for them to truly fall in love with someone. Lily always told her son that he was too nice, which sometimes is a good thing. Harry had known of his father's arrogance and for that Lily was grateful.

Harry wanted these girls to have a chance. The one he knew he loved was Hermione but he knew that was because they each other for longer and they had a lot in common.

Harry just hoped that both Luna and the third girl at least liked him so that their marriages would be on a solid foundation when they got married in almost two months from now.  
"I'm ready." Luna bounced down the stairs. She was wearing a nice simple sundress with white fabric and yellow flowers. She put on her white flat shoes at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Y-you look nice Luna." Harry said with a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Luna did look very nice in her simple outfit.  
"Thanks Harry." Luna smiled. "So where are we going?" Luna asked as she practically grabbed Harry's hand which caused him to blush even more.  
"The back garden it really nice on a sunny day like this." Harry said surprised he could even speak with all the blushing he was doing.  
"Let's go then." Luna began to walk into the kitchen and out the back door while also dragging Harry and their picnic basket along with her.

They travelled through the flowers, shrubs and trees that made up the back garden. It was almost five minutes before Luna decided on the 'perfect' spot.  
Harry was letting Luna do most of the decisions on this date because he knew girls hated it when a guy tried to control them, even a little bit.  
Harry put a blanket over the ground and set the picnic basket on top of it. He then took out the food tat Dobby had prepared for the date and set it up.  
"Looks delicious Harry and the Nargles haven't even infested the food. This is awesome." Luna smiled.  
The two began to eat.  
"Harry, I have something I wish to tell you." Luna said, her voice loosing its dream like quality for that sentence.  
Harry looked worried.

"I'm like my mother Harry. I'm weird. Harry I see things in my head and then they come true." Luna said.  
"You mean you have visions?" Harry asked. Luna nodded.  
Harry hugged her.  
"Well I won't like you any less."  
Luna smiled.  
She pecked Harry on the cheek.  
"Thank you." Luna said her voice dreamy once again.  
"Now let's eat." Harry said.  
The rest of the date went rather well. The two pre teens enjoyed themselves in the back garden on their picnic.  
Harry and Luna were talking and laughing when suddenly Luna's eyes glazed over.  
"Luna? Luna, you okay?" Harry asked. He was now very worried.  
Luna then began to speak in a raspy voice.  
_"The year forth coming will bring many trails to the chosen one and his beloved... The destroyed returns for the stone... The chosen one must prove himself once again."_ Luna stopped speaking and her eyes returned to normal.

She looked at Harry who in turn was looking at her with a very worried expression on his face.  
"Oh that's going to be fun." Harry said.


	8. A New Prophecy and the Date Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

How Lily Makes A Difference~

Chapter 8~

"Ok, Luna let's eat the food in the picnic basket that my mom made." Harry said starting to eat the food. Harry had a sandwich with ham, cheese and lettuce. Luna had a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.

"Luna, since we are getting married in two months we should get to know each other." Harry said looking into Luna's eyes.

"Ok I'll go first. I like the moon, flowers, and thestrals, friend, my mom and you." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

Harry started blushing after what Luna said about him.

"Luna you don't have to like me." Harry said awkwardly.

"But, I do Harry. I like the way you are so determined. The way you care so much about your little sister. The way your eyes and smile light up a room. Also that you make Hermione and I feel at home." Luna said softly with emotion.

"No, you don't." harry said being shy and blushing.

"Yes, I do and you want to know another reason why." Luna said in a teasing voice.

"The reason is because I love you Harry James Severus Potter." Luna said moving towards Harry while blushing.

"I-I love you too Luna Alessandriana Lovegood." Harry said still in shock.

Luna started to cry tears of joy, not aware of Harry thinking it as tears of sorrow.

"Luna, sweetheart. What's wrong?" Harry said worried

"Nothing. I'm just crying because I'm so happy!" Luna said happily while grinning.

"Well, I'm happy too. Now, let's get back to our date. What are your dislikes?" Harry said.

"I dislike Nargles, people that are mean, wrackspurts and my dad." Luna said the last part sadly.

'_Luna's father doesn't deserve Luna. I have to admit that if Luna's father hadn't left her I probably wouldn't have fallen in love with her. Her dad has to be pretty dumb. Who wouldn't love Luna? She is beautiful; she has a lovely voice even thought she sees things others don't. She will always be one of the best things that happened to me' Harry thought._

"Harry. Harry! Are you listening to me?" Luna said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry Luna. What were you saying?" Harry said embarrassed.

"I said we should get back before your mom gets worried. Also, before Nargles get in your hair." Luna said packing up.

"Yea, let me help you." Harry said putting away the leftovers.

"Thanks, wait you have Nargles in your hair." Luna said taking them out of Harry's hair.

"Ummm, thanks," Harry said blushing.

Harry started looking into Luna's crystal blue eyes and moved closer. Luna noticed what he was going to do and moved closer while looking into Harry's emerald green eyes. Then, as their lips touched and they felt a spark. They both kept kissing back. Now, since they are human they let go and looked at each other blushing. They were both thinking the same thing.

'_Wow!' _

'_The way I kissed Luna felt the same way I kissed Hermione.' Harry thought bewildered_

"Luna, Harry we're home." Lily said carrying her shopping bags.

"Well, that's our cue. Coming mom!" Harry said

They walked together holding hands back into the house.

"Hey mom, sis and Hermione." Harry said happily.

"Hi, Harry your pretty happy. How was your date with Luna?" Lily said smirking knowing what Harry was going to say.

"One word. Amazing!" Harry said sighing happily.

"Luna, I want detail later." Lily grinned.

"Ok, ." Luna said.

"Thank you and please call me Lily." Lily said grinning big.

"Ok, Ms.-I mean Lily." Luna said dreamy

"Mom, when you are done can you come in my room. I have something to tell you something." Harry said seriously

"Ok son. I'll be up there soon." Lily said concerned.

"So, Luna tell us what happened during your date." Lily said to Luna while gathering Kara and Hermione in the living room.

"Well we went into the back garden with a picnic basket. Then we started to eat. We started to talk about what we like. Then, I told him that he was one of the things I liked is him." Luna said cutted off by the girls saying.

"Awww."

"Yeah, then we admit our feeling towards each other .We learned about what we disliked. Then we begun to pack up, but I saw Nargles in his hair. We started looking into each others eyes. Then, we started to kiss. It was just wow." Luna said before noticing the jealously on Hermione's face that Lily and Kara didn't see.

"And that's what happened." Luna said.

"Wow! My brother is an idiot, but a romantic idiot." Kara said.

"Ha,ha, very funny young lady, but it's time to go to bed." Lily said

"Ok, mom. Goodnight, Hermione and Luna." Kara said sleepy.

"Goodnight." Hermione and Luna said.

"Hermione I saw the way you reacted when I said Harry kissed me." Luna said softly.

"I, what! No! Ok, maybe, but I can't help it." Hermione said sobbing.

"It's okay. I would feel the same way if I was in your position." Luna said motherly tone.

"Really!" Hermione said surprised while looking at Luna.

"Yea, so let get to know each other and be friends since you seem to be a good person." Luna said cheerfully.

"Ok, if you tell me what a Nargle is." Hermione said.

"Sure." Luna said while she and Hermione were laughing. Not knowing a woman with red hair and emerald green eyes was watching as she was going up to her son's room.

"Those are two special girls you have." Lily said smiling.

"I know.' Harry said smiling.

"Mom the reason I wanted to talk to you alone. During my date with Luna something weird happened." Harry said seriously.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Lily said confused.

"Well, during our date Luna and I were talking and laughing." Harry said

"Talking about what?" Lily said smirking

"Nothing." Harry said quickly while blushing.

"Don't worry. I already know Luna told us everything that happened." Lily said

"Everything." Harry said blushing.

"Everything. Now back to what you were saying." Lily said.

"Okay while we were talking all of a sudden Luna's eyes glazes then she speaks in a dark voice." Harry said calmly.

"She said _'The year forth coming will bring many trails to the chosen one and his beloved…The destroyed returns for the stone…The chosen one must prove himself once again.'_ Then she was back to normal like nothing happened." Harry said out loud.

"Okay, well when Severus comes next week. I'll ask him what it means. If he doesn't know then we will need to ask Luna." Lily said concerned.

"Ok, mom don't worry. Goodnight, I love you mom." Harry said sleepy

"Goodnight , I love you my little emerald eyed monster." Lily said in a motherly tone while kissing Harry's forehead.

'_Oh I forgot to tell him the 3rd girl's coming tomorrow. I'll tell him in the morning.'_

**Who will the 3rd girl be? Vote on my poll to choose who you want the 3rd girl to be.**

**Also, what about the prophecy? Will we find know what it means? If you know about Wizarding laws please PM me for the details. If you need a Beta Reader for any of your stories please PM me as well. Two guests arrive in the next chapter. One of them is the 3rd girl of your choice. If you guess the 2nd guest right I will send you a preview of the next chapter. Till Next Time. See ya!**


	9. The Dream and Surprise Visitors

**Hello, I'm in action. I'm SO SO sorry for updating on Monday or Sunday like I said I would. The super bowl on Sunday really stuck me. The RAVENS WON! I'm proud to live where my favorite team won the super bowl. Also I saw the parade on TV it was awesome. I'm sorry for any 49ers fans that are sad and shocked that the ravens won! Sorry the chapter is short. SPOILERS FROM HARRY POTTER: THE SORCERER'S STONE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry had the weirdest dream he ever had so far.

-Dream-

Harry was at Hogwarts which was pretty okay to know since his mom told him all about Hogwarts when he was younger. Harry was at the entrance. He looked to his side and saw three girls; Hermione, Luna and another girl that he didn't recognize, but he pushed it aside.

Then, his dream changed into a dark chamber where a hooded man with a snake-like smile. He also saw a mirror that showed him with a stone in his pocket. The man looked displeased about something.

-Dream Ends-

Harry woke up with his hair sticking up and was sweating like crazy.

"Harry, someone's here. Can you open the door?" Lily asked

"Yes, mom!" Harry screamed

Harry washed his face. Then, he went down the stairs to open the door. When he opens the door he sees…..

**When that's the end of the chapter. Guess you will see who it is next time. JUST KIDDING! BACK TO THE STORY!**

A girl with long black hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing a green skirt with black leggings and a shirt with a snake on it. Next to her was an elderly man with blue eyes that seem to sparkle. He was wearing a long light blue cloak. He has a long white beard and hair.

'_I saw that girl in my dream. That man I recognize him from the newspapers mom got from the Wizarding world. What was his name? Dumblebore, Dumblebee, Bumblebee, no. I remember it's-'_

"Hello Mr. Potter my name is Dumbledore and the young lady next to me is –"Dumbledore says.

"Hello, my name is Daphne Greengrass well was Daphne Greengrass. I'm your third wife." The girl named Daphne said.

"Mom!" Harry says

**The new girl is Daphne Greengrass. What will happen next? What's up with Daphne's name? Why has Dumbledore arrive with her? How will Lily and everyone else react to the new arrives? Also tell me what you want me to add to the story. I'm adding OCs to the story in a few chapters. I'm only adding 4. Two boys and two girls. They have to be a wizard whether they are pureblood, half blood or muggleborn. Also what was your favorite part of the super bowl? To see the voting results go on my profile. 10 new reviews to have the next chapter up. In a few days I will have another poll up about the story cover. Well, see ya till next time.**


	10. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

**Hey readers this is Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi. Sorry, I haven't been updating lastly I've been busy with testing. So, watch out for the next two chapters on Friday or maybe Thursday. Soon, all your answers will be revealed. Also if you have any questions Pm me. Also, I have a poll up on my profile up. Don't forget to vote. As well as OCs that will appear in the story. Pm me or write a review if you have a question about OCs or an OC you want.  
**


	11. Interruptions and A Secret Part 1

**Hey guys, I know all of you guys have been asking questions about what's up with the arrival of Dumbledore and Daphne. Well some of your questions will be revealed. Also, a huge thank you to moonlight10060 for helping me with this chapter. As well as, a thank you to LordCarey for giving me information about Wizarding laws.**

**READ THE AUTHOR"S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Mom" Harry said

"Harry what's the matt-. What are **you** doing here?" Lily said cutting herself off once she took a look at Dumbledore.

"Now, now there is no need to act like this." Dumbledore said putting his hands out.

"Yes I do need to act like this. Ever since you heard that stupid prophecy from Trelawney you have shown a lot of interest in Harry. When, I can tell you are trying to do something." Lily said frustrated at Dumbledore.

"I assure you Miss. Potter; I'm not trying to do anything that could harm young Harry." Dumbledore said trying to sound innocent. **(Remember Dumbledore doesn't know that Lily is married to Snape)**

"Um, mom" Harry said nervously trying to tell her something as well as trying to stop the conversation.

"Mom." Harry said again trying to get his mom's attention.

Lily still not hearing Harry said to Dumbledore. "I know you are trying to manipulate Harry to kill Voldemort and if he does you tr-."

"Mom!" Harry shouted a bit louder cutting off his mom's sentence.

"Harry hold on, adults are speaking now." Lily replied. Then, turning to Dumbledore and said "You are trying to harm because you thi-."

"MOM!" Harry exclaimed once again cutting off his mom's sentence and finally getting his mom's full attention.

"What, Harry!?" Lily said annoyed at Harry.

Harry didn't say a word knowing his mom was annoyed. So all he did was turn and point to the girl whose name is Daphne. Lily turned around and looked at girl who was staring at Lily confused. Lily thinks that Daphne is confused because of arguing of herself and Dumbledore.

"Hello, I'm Lily Potter. I'm sorry for me making you scared or confused about me arguing with Dumbledore. "What's your name?" Lily asked introducing herself.

"Hello, my name is Daphne. Nice to meet you Miss. Potter" Daphne replied.

"Well, hello Daphne and what is your last name?" Lily asked politely.

"My name is Daphne, just Daphne. My parents were Daniel and Melissa Greengrass." Daphne said teary-eyed and, then ran out of the house. While leaving the room a mess by her accidental magic.

The room was silent for a moment. Until Lily broke it by saying. "What did she mean by were her parents?"

"I'll go find her." Harry said by while running out of the room to find Daphne as well as trying to find a way out of the awkward moment.

"Dumbledore, what's going on? Also, why is that girl here and how did you know where I was?" Lily questioned.

"Let me start with Daphne. Her name is Daphne PersephoneGreengrass. Her parents were Melissa and Daniel Greengrass. They are one of the high class pureblood families in the Wizarding world. Their family is full of death eaters who live to serve Voldemort. They believe in his evil ways. But there is twist to that family that no one in the Greengrass family knows as well as Voldemort. Melissa Greengrass isn't a pureblood she is a half-blood. Back when Voldemort was out there the order searched some records about some death eater's families. We found out that Melissa Greengrass nee Black is actually Alexander Sarah Prince-Snape daughter of Eileen and Tobias Snape." Dumbledore said gravely.

"So, you are telling me that Melissa Greengrass whose name isn't really Melissa is Severus' sister." Lily said shocked.

"I'm afraid so Miss Potter." Dumbledore replied

"But, Dumbledore I still need to know why Daphne's last name isn't Greengrass ? Also, why doesn't she say 'my parents are' why does she said 'my parents are'?" Don't tell me she's…" Lily stopped her sentence and ended up speechless. As well as Dumbledore saying.

" Yes, what you are thinking Miss. Potter is correct, I'm sorry to say that Daphne has been…

**CLIFFHANGER. Find out next time what's up with Daphne. More will be revealed the next chapter. Also if you guess what Dumbledore said or means you will be have an OC of your own in this story. Don't forget to do my poll as well as I still need four OCs. Two boys and girl they must be a wizard. Also Melissa Greengrass is my own OC.**


End file.
